Date
by RemyTheReaper
Summary: It was a miserable date, but thankfully she had something good to go home to. Kudley oneshot. Rated T just because...


**A/N: Okay, I was going to wait to write anything until Tuesday and make it super special or Taub day (check out the Kudley Army Website events and activities if you're interested) BUT I just saw a promotional picture for episode 10 which hinted at FORETEEN (Horrible, horrible, horrible pairing.) So I of course had to write this.**

She wasn't sure exactly why she'd said yes when he asked her out. She didn't like him like that. In fact, she wasn't really sure she liked him at all.

He had taken her out to a nice restaurant to begin with. It was a nice gesture, but she had been forced to find something decent to wear, and that also meant something uncomfortable. She was much happier in jeans and a T-shirt.

Then, over dinner he had wanted to talk about her the whole time, about how she was feeling about her Huntington's diagnosis, about how he had been worried about her when she had been going out every night and sleeping with random people. She wasn't sure how he knew she had stopped those behaviors, she had, but she hadn't told him. And anyways she didn't want to talk about herself; she didn't _like _to talk about herself. So she sat, twirling her hair around her finger, and wondered what was happening on Stargate while she was out with him.

After that he insisted on going to see a movie, not buying her fake yawn, or her whine that she was tired. And she felt bad, so she reluctantly agreed, subjecting herself to another car ride filled with talk about her. She realized that for someone who knew her so little, Foreman had an awful lot to say about her.

Now, she was sitting in the darkened theater, staring listlessly at the screen. It was some documentary about the war, or at least something with a lot of guns and people talking. She sighed despite herself, uncrossing and recrossing her legs for what seemed like the millionth time. The new Stargate was on and she was missing it for this? It wasn't worth it. Suddenly she felt her skin prickle as Foreman put his arm around her.

"Please don't do that," she said coldly, not breaking her glare as he blushed and retracted his arm. She didn't care anymore if she hurt his feelings; she just wanted to get out of there. She regretted even coming on the date. She wasn't looking for a boyfriend (or a girlfriend) she was happy where she was, and this had gone and screwed it up. Or maybe it hadn't, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that there was no way she was going out with him again.

Finally, the lights came up in the theater and she bolted up from her seat, following Foreman outside to his car.

"So, did you like the movie?" He asked, once they had begun driving.

"Uh-huh" she lied, staring out the window and twirling her hair again. Stargate would be over by now; she'd have to wait until it came on in reruns, damn.

"You know, I really had a good time tonight…umm..."

"What?"  
"You never told me your first name," He admitted. Thirteen rolled her eyes.

"Just call me Thirteen, really."

"This isn't work you know, we don't have to call each other by our last names, or the names House gave us. You can call me Eric."

"And you can call me Thirteen," she said again, "There's only one person who can call me by my first name."

"Family member?" He pried,

"No, and you really have no place asking that. If I wanted you to know don't you think I would have told you?"

"Not necessarily, there are a lot of things you don't tell me."

"Because there's a lot of things I don't want you to know." She figured that would shut him up, he would be offended and wouldn't say anything else, just drop her off at her apartment building and bolt, but he wouldn't let it go.

"Look, I know you're a pretty sheltered person, but you can trust me. I feel like we really connected tonight."

Thirteen tried her best not to laugh. His idea of connecting was him talking while she sat bored out of her mind? No wonder he didn't get many dates. Luckily, she was saved from responding when he pulled up in front of her building.

"Goodnight _Foreman_" she said pointedly, getting out of the car and slamming the door before he could respond. Finally, the disaster was over, now she could go to her apartment and relax…and get out of the stupid itchy sweater she was wearing.

She practically ran up the three flights of stairs to her floor, pausing only at her door while she searched for her key in the pocket of her black dress pants. Finding it, she unlocked the door and walked inside, dropping her purse next to the door and making a beeline for her room. The instant she shed her sweater and ill-fitting pants she felt much better, like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She changed quickly into a pair of pajama pants and a white camisole, then grabbed a beer in the kitchen before joining her roommate in the living room.

"Hey." He said, smiling slightly as she flopped onto the couch next to him.

"Hey."

"Where were you?"

"Out. How was Stargate tonight?" she asked. Kutner smiled,

"Dunno, I TiVoed it so we could watch it together when you got back."

Thirteen felt herself smile slightly; leave it to Kutner to do something totally sweet like that. He grabbed the clicker and went to the TiVo menu, hesitating on the newest taped program.

"Hey Remy?" He began cautiously. She turned her head slightly, in a questioning way. He had been about to tell her, finally, how he felt, but his voice caught in his throat. She looked so calm, happy even. She had probably had a good night; he didn't want to ruin that.

"Never mind"

**A/N: KUDLEY!!!!! Okay, now you see people, that's what would happen if Thirteen and Foreman went on a date. Horrible isn't it? Please review and I'll try to get some new material up soon.**

**-Remy**


End file.
